Where are we!
by madoka154
Summary: Me and my friends were out, having a nice day at an anime convention when things...happen...The next thing we know, we wake up in the world of Hetalia! This is going to be interesting! Rated T for future events.
1. Chapter 1: Clouds aren't red!

Me: Hey again! It's me~ so, I was reading a fanfiction were this girl went into the Hetalia world with her friend. So I thought 'Hey you know what! I'm going to make my own. Ha~ That's such a great idea, i'm gonna do it for sure!' There is also a character romance between the characters and us, I hope you enjoy it~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Kassandra, Hope, Tina, Elizabeth, and Me. Ok. The others belong to Himapapa~

* * *

It was just another hot, stuffy, summer afternoon at my house in Southern California. 'Uh, great! Why is it always so hot here?' Maybe it's because I lived in the desert regions, could be. I complain a lot when it comes to the weather, I'm serious. I complain when it's cold, when it's hot- (Everyone: Hurry and get back to the story already!)Sorry sheesh... There I was sitting bored as ever, on the couch.

"Uh! There's nothing to do...!" I yell at the top of my lounges, causing my older sister to come down stairs.

"Will you please shut the hell up! You're too loud, you idiot" My older sister Kassandra yelled. She was the same height as me, 22 years old (still living with us, sadly) short dyed red hair, pale with freckles, and silver-blue eyes. As for me I'm (the same height) Native skinned, brown eyes, glasses, and shoulder-length brown, curly hair. A lot of people would say we look nothing alike until we would both say "We're step-sisters" God, that is such an annoying question.

"Pfft! I wouldn't talk, you yelled just as loud as me right now~" I said while smirking. She started to fum a little.

"Whatever...I have to go and pick up Gabby from her friends house around the corner, anyway." After she said that we walked back up the stairs. I rolled my eyes 'Sisters.' I sat there for a few more minutes when the phone rang. Happy to have finally something to do, I pick it up.

"Hello~" I answer.

"Ah, Marina. Hi it's Hope~"

"Hopper, it's you!"

"Hehe, yep. So listen I was wondering if you wanted, to go to an anime convention with me?"

I stood there frozen.

"An anime convention..?"

"Hehehe~ Of course, silly!"

I squint my eyes...

"Is the whole group going?"

"Yep."

"When and were?"

"This Saturday, in Ontario Mills."

"When are you picking me up?"

"Friday at 6p.m."

"Will there be food?"

"Definitely."

"I'm in."

"Great!"

"Phone high-five!"

"You know it!"

We phone high-fived which we basically just high-five the air.

So we both end the conversation and hang up. Before I did anything else, I was on the floor squirming around. 'Ok, that's enough. Time to go pack!" I run up the stairs(Totally not tripping on my own feet several times), and start packing. I walk over to entire closet full of cosplay, and give a smirk.

"So which one of you wants to come with me?" I decided to pick a couple of Hetalia cosplays. I eventually end up picking the China cosplay and pack it in suitcase. I can't wait to go.

_**~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~**_

I slowly get out of the car, and smooth out my cosplay. It's way to cramped in there for that many people. We really need to do something about that.

"Marina, hurry up!" My friend Elizabeth, my friend from El Salvador, yelled out. She had, dark brown hair that is a little bit longer than mine, glasses, dark brown eyes, and just a bit taller than me. She was a sweet person, but when it comes to yaoi the girl is insane. She was cosplaying as Japan.

"Ha, ya. We don't want to accidentally leave you...again." Tina sighed. Christina, or as we call her Tina, same height, short black hair, black eyes, very sweet personality. Christina cosplay as Italy. She was beside my best friend Hope, who sighed shaking her along side of her.

Hope had long blonde hair that went down to her hips, she was pretty tall, just about an inch taller than Elizabeth. She had green-blue eyes and rosy cheeks, that matched that bubbly personality of hers. She decided that she would cosplay as Britain.

"Come on you guys, let's just go on in and-huh?" I notice Hope looking up at the sky. Turning around I look up at the sky, my eyes widening. I also notice that no one else was around. Just the four of us.

"C-clouds aren't suppose to be red.." Tina choked out.

The next thing I know, we are all shocked by lightning and falling thousands of feet in the air. We were all screaming loud once we saw the ground getting closer and closer. We all hit the ground with a large thud. Faintly, I hear voices...they sound so familiar some how...Such heavy accents too..

"Ah, Ger...what are w..to..wi..them?"

"I don't know...Hey J...help me out!"

"Hai! Hey, I...why don't …..?"

"Si!"

That was all I remembered, before all I knew was pitch black...

* * *

Author's note: Well, not as bad as I thought. All well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review~


	2. Chapter 2: We're in Italy!

_Thanks for the review: Estella Tweak :3_

* * *

Oh my god, my head hurts. It hasn't hurt this bad since I ran straight into that wall that one time. No scratch that, this is way worst than that time. Did I run into something again, damn it! Why do I always do that. Well I should know that answer already. After all my whole family on my dad's side are cursed with clumsiness (so we say). It really sucks if you ask me. Always running or slipping on something when you least expect it. Or stepping on plenty of Lego's that are just lying around on the floor. I sigh 'Whatever I guess I should get up now...'

I slowly open my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight. I let out a small low groan of pain. The stupid sun and it's stupid rays are making it worst. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Sleeping the pain away is always the answer to everything to me. It was a faster way for me to feel better, so I didn't have to deal with anything. All well I guess I should get up or else someone will make me. Slowly sitting up, I look around at my surroundings. Wait a second! Why does everything seem so...animated!

"Wha-" I rub my eyes, and blink several time before taking another look. Same thing! But not only that, but I'm in someone else home! I have been to all of my friends homes and this does not belong to any of them! I quickly swing my legs off of the bed and stand up. Sadly my legs were jello at the moment, because I noticed that the floor was getting closer to my face. I land with a large thud. Oh my god, that hurt. Not to mention it made my head ring with pain! I used the nightstand that was next to me to support my weight...I fall again...I don't have a lot of upper body strength sadly.

"Come on Marina, come on.." I slowly lift myself up again, this time leaning against the wall. I notice a door that leads out to a patio. Slowly making my way over there, I throw open then doors letting in a warm spring time breeze. All around there were people chatting or children playing but...this isn't California...California isn't really this loving and peaceful. I would know I was born and raised in Cali. I tried thinking of a possible country, I could be in before it popped into my head.

"I'M IN ITALY!" I yelled falling on the floor a second time. I scramble to my feet, still wobbly as ever as I rush down the steps. 'Yep, definitely not my house!' Wait but if I'm here then what happened to Hope, Elizabeth, and Tina!? Before I turn a corner I stop myself, hiding around the corner. There were 3 men in there...I feel my heart pounding out of my chest. This can't be happening to me right now. What do I do!? I careful start listening to what the men were saying, until I notice something. Wait a second. I lean in a little closer. One of the men, had a thick Italian accent. The other man Made what I believed to be a German accent, he doesn't sound very happy to me. And the third man Had some kind of, what I guess to be a Japanese accent. Why does this seem so familiar to me? I listen a little more until I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you serious!"

I freeze. 'No it..it can't be' I hear the voice again and sure enough. It was Hope's voice! What is she doing with those three strangers. This is not good, not good at all. I started panicking, before I told myself to calm down. Don't worry Hope, I'll help you and the others escape for these men! Just before I turn the corner, I am standing face to face with a man with red-brown hair. His golden-brown eyes shimmering and he had a large grin plastered on his face. I also noticed that he had a single curl sticking out on the left side of his head. 'Wait! C-curl..' Finally getting a good look at the man, my eyes widen. 'What..Th-this can't be...what?' He closed his eyes, and gave me a silly looking expression.

"Morning, La mia bella~! I hope that you slept well, after all that was quite a nasty fall you and your friend had~"

I stood there looking at him in disbelief. It's him, it's really him. That was all I repeated in my head. I finally snap out of my 'What just happened?' trance, we he took my hand in his.

"All of your friends are waiting for you in the kitchen. And I would love if you met my friends, too~" The only way I responded was with a simple nod. He smile at my gesture and led me into the kitchen.

"Marina!" They all chorused together. Running straight at me and all glomping me.

My eyes widen. They were all here, from what it looks like they were unharmed and happy as ever.

"For gods sake Marina! We thought that you might never wake up!" Elizabeth stated. I looked at her confused.

"Why do you say that, Lizard?" Right as I said that, she points to a wall clock that reads 12:03 p.m. What! I slept in that long! Well, actually I have slept in later than that. But right now wasn't the time to be staying in late!

"And that's not all, Marina.." Tina shyly replied. I arch an eyebrow before remembering what just happened a few minutes ago. I-I saw Italy! Italy, from Hetalia! How is this possible, oh yeah that's right. It's not! What are we going to do. Right as I was think Italy strolled over grabbing my hands again.

"Come one, you have to meet my friends. They would love to meet you~!" He pulls me away from the group, with them following behind me of course, into the room where the other men were. I gasp as I see them. The tall man, as pretty buff and had blond hair that was slicked back. He had baby blue eyes and had a stern expression on his face. The man next to him was shorter than him. The man I believe to be Japanese had short dark hair and a slight smile. I-I just couldn't believe my eyes. First, I meet and then I meet none other than Germany and Japan themselves. I could just hear the giggling in the background from my friends.

Japan stands up and walks over to me. I didn't move tough, I was to busy trying to process this all.

"Kon'nichiwa. It is nice to meet you Marina-san. My name is Honda Kiku, or Kiku Honda." He bows. Still in shock, I introduce my self.

"I-I'm Marina Olson. It's nice to meet you Kiku." I bow back. The German man then introduce himself.

"Guten Tag, I'm Ludwig. It's nice to meet you Marina." He reaches out a hand and I take it into my own.

"It's nice to meet you Ludwig." Finally processing what had happened and where my friends and I were. I was having a complete otaku freak out in my mind. 'I couldn't believe this! We are in the world of Hetalia! OMG! No way! This is going to be interesting!'

* * *

Author's note: Huh, I like it. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Please review~


	3. Chapter 3: To tour Italy!

_Thanks for the reviews everyone~_

* * *

It has been almost a week since we arrived in this world, and to tell the truth and let me just say this...That this is the best thing that has ever happened to any of us! Ever! Like the first few days we were SO BORING since Germany strictly told us that he didn't want some random girls from another dimension running around Italy, unsupervised. I cringed at the word supervised, I've always hated that word. And not to mention that we actually might be some kind of spy's or something. How is that even possible for someone like me to be a spy, I can't even take a walk in a straight line without running or stepping into something for goodness' sake!

But, just yesterday, Germany (after a lot of persuading and blackmail) finally agreed to let us have a tour around Italy's home! Right now i'm just getting ready to go, making sure I have everything I need while we are out touring.

"Hey, Marina are you done getting ready yet?" Hope yelled from downstairs.

"Oh! Yes, I'm coming!" Running down the stairs, I accidentally miss calculate the height one of the steps and come tumbling down. Occasionally letting out a few yelps of pain in the process. Before reaching the bottom I totally forget that the floor at the end is made of wood. Causing my head to slam onto the cold hard ground.

"Are you ok!?" Japan asked, quite worriedly.

I give him a shaky thumbs up, and whisper out the words 'I'm good' to him.

"Even in this world you're as clumsy as ever, honestly I don't know how you do it." Elizabeth says as she walks over and helps me up on my feet. I give her a small smile, my head still aching from hitting it on that wooden floor.

"I was born like this after all." She sighs at me.

"Great now that everyone is here, we can all leave now. I can't wait for you all to see my home, it's so beautiful~" Just as Italy says that we are out the door and on our way to see the sights of Italy.

I have never seen so many kind happy-go-lucky people before. Literally every person here is polite, unlike my home where everyone yells at each other, or flipping the other off. It's like I have entered a whole new domain. What wait a second, I basically did. But that doesn't matter right now! I am having to much of a good time to be thinking about my old home. Which I am never going back to by the way...hehe...I sigh with a small sad look

Looking over at me Hope puts a hand on my shoulder and give me a gentle look. She probably knows what I'm think, she always has. I give her a smile back, before Italy speaks up.

"Alright so, does anyone have a certain place they have in mind that they want to go to~?" Italy asked.

I thought long and hard, before it clicked into my mind. I excitedly raised my hand.

"How about the Sistine Chapel! I have always wanted to go there." Italy smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, we'll start from there! It's actually not that far from here too." And with that we made our way to the Chapel.

" It's so beautiful~!" Tina rushed her way inside (followed by us). Her eyes widened at the sight, and nearly fainted at it's beauty. She has a big thing for architecture and art after all. Especially Italy's art.

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it~!" Tina nods her head furiously.

"Like it! I love it!"

After we visited the Sistine Chapel, Hope suggested we visit the Colosseum next. We all agreed to this, and made our long walk to our destination. Which literally took us about an hours walk. We probably should have started with something closer, because my feet were killing me by the time we got there. But it was so worth it!

I gasp at the large structure that stood in front of us, marveling at the centuries old Colosseum. Pulling me by the arm, Elizabeth suggested we take pictures. Japan brought out his camera and took several pictures with us all. We literally had to drag Germany into the picture, who refused to do so (But we made him do it anyway). And Italy willing did it, smiling that big grin of his.

Many sights and wanderings later, I hear I low grumbling noise which turns out to be both Hope and Italy's stomach. They let out a giggle and face each other.

"Hey Italy, you thinking what I'm think right now?" She says while smirking.

Italy smiles and gives a nods " I do! So, who is hungry!? I know a great restaurant not to far from here. What do you all say?" We all agree and head to the restaurant. It was still pretty early so not to many people were around.

After a minute we were all taken to our seats, into a nice sized booth. The waiter handed us our menus and walked away, to give us our drinks.

After Tina set down her menu a while later and turned to me.

"So Marina, do you know what are you getting yet?"

I shake my head. To be honest I can't really even read this damn thing! It's all in Italian. Asking Italy for help in reading it I figure out what I want to order. Tina is really lucky she knows Italian, all I know is Swedish and a bit of Chinese. But we aren't in any of those countries though so this doesn't count at all!

After the waiter gave us our drinks and took our orders, he says something in Italian and leaves. It's only 10 minutes later when he returns with our food. I haven't even eaten yet and I feel like I'm in Heaven. The aroma that wafted from the food, made my mouth water.

He sets it down and we all begin to eat. Which was the most wonderfully tasted thing that I have ever tasted in my entire life ever! I think I found my new favorite restaurant.

* * *

After a long and tiring day of running around Rome, seeing, and tasting new things, we decided to go home. Hope, who was already asleep, was getting a piggy back ride on Italy. I asked if he wanted me to carry her, she was pretty heavy, but he just shook his head and said it was fine. It's a long ways to the house, i'm actually impressed.

I let out a sigh, I am really tired and having a hard time keeping my own eyes open. Japan noticed and asked if I walked up to me.

"Marina-chan, do you want me to carry you? You look like you could pass out any second right now." I simple shake my head and give him a tired smile.

"No it's alright, we are almost back to the house anyway. Thanks for asking though~."

"A-alright then."

We finally reach the house and open the door. God was I glad to be back, i'm really, really tired! Trudging up the stairs, I open the door to my room and throw myself across the bed. Sighing in relief I fall into a deep sensationally slumber.

* * *

Author's note: So how was that *thumbs up* Please review my lovelies~3


	4. Chapter 4: The World Meeting!

_Thank you for the reviews~_

* * *

"Ow! That hurt you just stepped on my hair Marina!"

"Sorry, my bad..."

"Stop pushing me!"

"It's not my fault, I can't see anything."

"We all can't see it's pitch black in here!"

"That still doesn't mean you should push me!"

"Will you all shut up and just keep moving. This thing is to small to be doing that at the moment!"

"This was your idea to come in here in the first place"

"Your point is?"

I bet you are wondering where we are at the moment, and I can explain all of it. Right now at this moment, we seem to be in the air vents right above the room were the world meeting is being held. Yes that's right, the world meeting, which is being held in Berlin. If your wondering on _how _we got up there and why. Well I'll explain it all in this flashback here.

_**~~Flashback time~~**_

"_For the last time, no! You four can not come to the world meeting!" Germany yells. I became furious and annoyed at his no._

"_Oh yeah and why can't we come too!?" I have always wanted to go to the world meetings and now that the opportunity is finally here. All I get is a big fat NO, right in my face! He can be so stubborn sometimes._

"_Because, first this meeting is only for nations, and second because that means we would have to watch you all 24/7 of the time if you can with us. And we can't do that!"_

_I thought long and hard to find a way so he could take us when it popped into my head. I sigh and lean against a wall._

"_Ok then I give up, I mean there is no getting through to you after all. I guess we'll just have to stay here by ourselves. Alone...in Italy...There's bound to be some kind of secrets that we could uncover. But we might accidentally destroy something in the process. It's happened before you know..." _

_Germany narrows his eyes and me._

"_You wouldn't..." I give him a smirk and chuckle._

"_Oh I think we all know I would~!"_

_Just by saying that made his eye twitch and his lips quiver. I am having way to much fun doing this. Finally, giving in he sighs and nods._

_"Fine you all can come with, but you all have to promise me that you will stay in your rooms once we are there. And to not follow us at all. Is that clear?"_

_"Crystal!" Letting out another sigh we walks out of the room._

_"B-But Marina. If we stay in our rooms, how will we be able to see them?" Tina asked. _

_"Tina this is Marina we are talking about. She'll find a way, like she always does. That or get us almost kill again." Elizabeth states. I shoot a look at her._

_"Hey that was an accident, I didn't know they owned a dog! And a vicious on at that! And by the way-" And just like that an idea come to me._

**_~~time skip~~_**

_"Alright you four, i don't want any of you leaving this room at all till we come back. Is that clear?" I stand up right on the hotel bed and nod._

_"Very~" I smirk. That smirk made him seem very uneasy and that I was probably planning something. But he just shook it off and left with both Italy and Japan in tow._

_After I heard their footsteps disappear. I open the door to my hotel room and rush to the others rooms, and knock on them._

_"It's time to put the plan in motion!" And with that they all come out and we rush down to the lobby. Right as we make it down to the lobby, I spot Germany, Italy, and Japan get into a car and drive away._

_"Come on let's go." We all run outside and hail a cab, asking it to follow the black car that was still in view of us. _

_It took us about 20 minutes to finally stop at our destination. Well it took us that long because we lost the car like 4 times but we somehow managed to find it again. We stepped out of the car and payed the driver. Getting a good look at the building, I find out that it's huge! About 50 or more stories high. I have a phobia tall things, or heights. One of the reasons I hate planes too! _

_'I can't let this building come between me and finally meeting the other nation...' I take a deep breath and rush into the building. _

_The lobby of the building was large,plain white walls with expensive looking furniture, and a couple plants. A single front desk sat in the front of the room, with a few elevators on each side of the lobby. _

_Before I could step and further in, Hope pulls me behind one of the couches. I was really confused, until she shushes me and pointed to the front desk. I turn my head and spot Germany, Japan, and Italy talking to the man who sat the the desk before they walk to and elevator and step inside. _

_"We'll have to sneak over to the elevators quietly and carefully..." __I whisper to the others. They all nod, and we slowly make our way to elevators. Which was much more easy than I thought, because we made it without even the slightest glance. ____The elevator door closes._

_______"So what floor should we go to first?" Tina asks._

_______"Let's start off with the second floor." Elizabeth says. All nodding we decide to look around each floor at a time. Eventually we ended up on the 45th floor, and with no luck in finding any of them._

_______"So how many more floors do we have left, exactly?" Elizabeth asked. _

_______" I think about-!" I was cut off from Hope clamping her hand over my mouth and dragging all of us behind a plant. _

_______" You git, the meeting is about to start soon! Where were you?"_

_______"Hahaha, sorry I slept in late again."_

_______"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. Come on." Who ever that is, was walking towards us as we speak. We all start panicking wondering what we were going to do. Looking around, I spot an air vent just behind me, and quickly nudge the other._

_______Quickly taking it off the cover, and crawling inside. We somehow managed to not get caught. A second later and we would have though._

_______"You know what..I think we should stay in the vents instead of walking out there. What do you say?"_

_______"Agreed. We'll continue in here. But you heard what those two said right? They were talking about the meeting which means that we are on the correct floor."_

_______"Right so let's get moving then." And we all start crawling our way to the meeting room._

**_______~~End of flashback~~ _**

And that's how we ended up here. But not much but the usual is going on with this meeting though. Just the random fighting and shouting. But hey I like it, it's pretty fun to watch. It was before I heard a large creaking noise. That doesn't sound good.

"M-marina...did you hear that..?" I slowly nod, before I realized what was happening. And I turn to them.

"We have to go back now!"

"Why!? What is it!?"

"It's-" And the next thing that happens is the vent breaks causing us to fall from the ceiling.

I thought I would die or at least get hurt, but I didn't. More like I think something caught me! I just hope it wasn't Germany or else I wouldn't hear the end of it. I open one of my eyes and look around. Oh yeah, what do you know, were being surrounded by nations. Looking for Hope, Tina, and Elizabeth I see that they were also caught by others too. Hope looks like she's having a spaz attack. Tina is struggling to get out of there grasp, and Elizabeth was to busy fangirling.

"Are you ok?"

Opening my other eye, I look up at the person who caught me and I let out a nervous chuckle along with a slight blush.

"H-Hehe...Y-yeah I am.." And sure enough, America was standing there. Holding me, while grinning like an idiot. He is my favorite character and now that i'm literally in his arms, I can't help but blush at this. I feel a bit embarrassed for meeting him like this, along with the other nations. But I really shouldn't worry about because at this moment i feel a pair of eyes glaring right through me. And I most definitely know who they belong to.

" Hehe, hello Germany..."

"MARINA!"

"Oops..."


	5. Chapter 5: You're our idiot!

Me: -Angry writer screams- Holy cow I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys! DESSVERRE! A lot has been going on for me and I got hurt and depressed and stuff. But I am back to update some of my fanfics. So enjoy PLEASE~! _And again, thanks for the reviews~_

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE you four went against my words! Even after I warned you all plenty of times to stay at the hotel. And not to mention the large hole you managed to put into the ceiling!" Oh god this is bad! Really, really bad! He is pissed at us, and yelling! A lot of yelling at that! This is so embarrassing in front of the countries I literally could just die right now.

I glance at the others, I hope they are taking all this yelling better than me. Well I had hoped but they all look like they are freaking out just as much as me right now! Even Hope, who was hyperventilating at bit. Just like me, she had a hard time dealing with people yelling at her. It's not really a fun thing to have to deal with this and have a very large, scary German yelling right in front of our faces at maximum volume, while in front of our favorite countries. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to run straight out of the room, while Tina was on the verge of tears. It wasn't until like 10 minutes later that he finally finished his yelling and settled down. We all stared at him for a long time before we all spoke up in unison together.

"We're sorry..." Was all we could say. There wasn't really much to say after all that yelling, my brain just can't process anything right now. Germany let out a frustrated sigh, and looked at us again.

"Don't apologize. Just PLEASE..wait outside until the meeting is over. Can you all do that?" We look up at him and nod, before slowly walking out the room shutting the door behind us. Letting out another sighs, Germany turns to the other and apologizes.

"Sorry about that, that hopeful won't happen again. Now then why don't we al-" Stopping midway through his sentence he spots England with his hand raised, who looked really lost in the situation.

"So um..Who were those girls?" Germany stays silence a for few seconds and shakes his head.

"They're no one.." England raises an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"No really who are they?" All the countries turn to look at Germany, who gritted his teeth and finally gives in.

"Fine..."

_** ~No eavesdropping! Now back to us!~ **_

While all of that stuff is going on in there, we were here sitting against the wall, outside of the meeting room in silence. We have been like this for about 10 minutes or so, until finally managed to break it, turning to them to speak.

"You guys...I'm sorry I got you all in trouble. I didn't expect him to catch us...and yell at us...in front of the others...and now.." -sighs- "I'm so sorry that you all got in trouble again by my stupid ideas. And I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore and I-" Before I could continue my sentence Hope interrupts me laughing really loudly.

"H-Hope...?" Finally settling down, she wipes a tear away and grins.

"Oh Marina, what are you apologizing for? It's not your fault we got in trouble and we got yelled at."

I blink at her confused.

"B-but it didn't work! I got you in trouble and..yelled at by Germany." This time all three were laughing causing me to be even more confused.

"Yes, but we all kind of figured that something bad would happen in this crazy plan of yours. It happens to ever single plan of yours after all so we're use to it already." Elizabeth said gently smiling. Tina gave a nod.

"Exactly, I mean really in all of your plans you have ever had we get in trouble so we already saw it coming." I stare a little shocked at what they just said.

"W-wait a second!? So..you all knew this would happen and you all still went along with it! EVEN after all the trouble I have caused you in the past?" I am so confused right now, why go along with the plan if you knew you where going to get in trouble? They all giggle and grin at me.

"Because you are an idiot!" Hurtful!

"But you are still out friend. Our very idiotic, creative, clumsy friend that we all love dearly. Not to mention we have to get you out of those sticky situations so he pretty much have to." Still a bit hurtful in that last sentence but that doesn't matter at the moment. I pull them all into death crushing hug and tear up a bit, smiling.

"You guys are the BEST friends ever you know that right!?" They all smile and hug back just as tightly.

"Of course and we will always be there for each other no matter the situation one of us are to face, we always have each others back! After all that's what friends are for." I nod and continue hugging them.

A few minutes later the door opens, looking over at who is opening the door, Japan appears and walking up to us and bowing.

"M-Marina-chan...?"

"Yes? What is it Japan?" I smiling happily knowing that it's him and not Germany.

I notice him blushing a bit and starts stuttering, I wonder if he's cold or something?

"C-could you a-and the others..c-come inside please..?" After he says that he quickly turns around and starts to rush back inside. That was weird, I turn to the others and they just shrug at me. We all got nervous wondering why they were all calling us back inside. All well...I guess we are going to find out then.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I thought that was a pretty good chapter, even though i'm not a 100% on it. And again sorry for not updating in a while. Please review my lovelies~ Farvel, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The chase!

…...

…...

…...

"...NOOOOO!"

"J-just clam down, i-"

"EVERY FAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"Wait what?"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"DON'T TALK JUST RUN!"

"GO GO GO GO!"

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU FOUR!"

Slamming the door open, we all take down the halls running as fast as we can trying our best to get away from the meeting room as well as all the countries in it.

You know, when Germany called us back into the meeting room, I thought that just maybe he was going to apologize or something for yelling at us. But NOPE I was completely wrong! Oh god WHY!? If I would have known that this was going to happen, I would have ran away long ago. Forget it, why don't I just tell you in a flashback...

_****~Yay more flashbacks~****_

Slowly entering the room will the others, I glance around the room and notice everyone starting at us. This is really making me uncomfortable. Walking up to Germany, I give him a confused look.

"So um...You called?" I asked.

He nodded and cleared his throat, giving us a serious look.

"Yes I did, and it's for a good reason too."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well, I just got done talking to the others about your situation. Not to mention where you are all from and how you got here." We all stiffened, getting a bit nervous. Did he really tell them all that? Great that's embarrassing.

"Why? Was there an important reason to tell them?" Tina asked.

Looking at him closely, I noticed him getting a bit nervous. That just made me get even more suspicious. He must have some kind of plan or something up his sleeve.

Finally giving in, he takes a deep breath and quickly explains everything.

"Well, as we all know by know how you all come from another dimension. And also how you are all thinking on how you are able to get back to your rightful place. I think i found someone that might know how to get you back."

Waiting to see our reactions, he stares at us. But nothing happens...We just stare at him blankly not really sure what to say on the matter.

"W-who..?" I manage to say, my voice cracking slightly.

"Hello loves, it's nice to meet you four again." Wiping our heads around to see where the voice was coming from, we all gasp.

Well that is an obvious answer on who it is, so you really don't need me to tell you.

"O-oh.." we all say in unison. Should have know it was him! Excuse me while I give myself an epic facepalm!

"My name is England, but apparently you already know that, huh?" Extending a hand for us to shake he tilts his head slightly and gives us the cutest grin ever, causing us to all internally scream. Well for both his unbearable cuteness and knowing that he might be sending us home.

Come on Marina, there is no time for flaunting over his sexiness, we might be going back to that hell hole that you hate so much!

Grasping his hand gently, I shake it sending a smile back at him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Marina. And that is Hope, Elizabeth, and Tina." Pointing to each friend, they all say hi and giggle.

"Really I am honored to meet someone from another dimension! It's fascinating to know about other worlds. I would love to ask questions but i'm afraid that I'm will have to-"

"...NOOOOO!" I scream. Everyone immediately turns towards me, wondering what happened. Hope, Liz, and Tina were all startled by my sudden outburst. A look of worry struck their faces.

Giving them quick glance they finally catch on what I was trying to do.

"J-just clam down, i-" England starts to say, but Hope cuts him off before he can finish.

"EVERY FAN FOR THEMSELVES!" She yells running around in small circles.

"Wait what?" America asks confused.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Elizabeth says, running towards the door.

"DON'T TALK JUST RUN!" I say, the others running after me.

"GO GO GO GO!" Tina yells.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU FOUR!" Germany booms, furiously.

Slamming the door open, we all take down the halls running as fast as we can trying our best to get away from the meeting room.

**_**~End of flashback~**_**

So now you know what happened. And as of this moment we are STILL running around this god forsaken building! (It's a huge building after all) but not only that, we have quite a few nations running after us.

Trying to think of a plan, and a quick one at that, something pops into my head.

" I think I have a plan!" I say trying not to wheeze from all the running.

Nodding our heads in agreement we all reach the lobby of the building and out the front door.

Elizabeth quickly looks behind her to make sure the nations are still behind her, and shouts " SPLIT!" and with that we all split up into the crowded, bustling city.

* * *

_A/N: *Sweat drop* Hehe, sorry this is a bit late and so short but at least I finally got 'something' updated. For the next few chapters I will be making them in POV's for each character so that will be fun! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Chapter 7: Tina and Elizabeth's POV

**Tina's POV**

I wheezed, my breath getting heavy and weak. All of this running was really hurting my lungs, maybe I should stop for a while. But then again, they might catch me and take me back home! Oh, what am i going to do!?

Turning around the corner of a large building, I try my best to run through the large crowd of people. By gosh were they tall! I am having such a hard time going around them all! I'm a pretty short person ( but not as short as Marina is though ) so this was really hard. But it looks like I have an advantage! Thanks to my height they will have a hard time finding me!

Looking behind me, I take a glance at which nations are after me.

England, China, and France. Smirking to myself I begin to run faster. It seem i'll be running from some of my favorite characters. That's great! Sort of..

Looking back again, I notice them getting closer until England yells at them that they spotted me. Oh no! And not only that but I was losing speed as well, as well as panting like a mad man. I was never meant for running and have always hated it. It reminds me of all that running I had to go through during summer school back home.

I was always the last to finish, and the one with the slowest time when it came to p.e. Everyone always passed with flying colors and I always failed. Especially when it came to sports which I am not a very big fan of. Getting hit by volley balls or footballs hurt a lot and usually left bruises.

I just feel so angry! What if I get caught by them and then the other get worried or mad at me! I don't want that to happen! So I must try harder to see my friends again.

"I promise I won't be last this time!"

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

'Great another brilliant plan! At least this one seems to be working better than the last one..For now!' Why does she always have to drag me into these situations! I never thought that the others and I would be running for our lives from our favorite anime characters like this.

But only because we don't want to o back to our world. I mean really, who would want to go back to a world like that when you can live in a world like this?

Running into a local cafe, I hide behind a wall until they run pass me.

'So..' I think to myself. 'It Romano and Spain following, explains all of the yelling and usage of language..' Sighing, I poke my head out the door and look around for any sign of them.

Seems like they are gone.

Slowly stepping out of the cafe, I glance around before heading into the opposite way Romano and Spain went. It looks like I'll have to find the others somehow. Again, should have thought this out! Now how in the living hell are we going to find each other in this large city!

Don't worry Elizabeth, your smart. You read a book on survival or if you ever get lost or separated from someone. All you have to do is stay calm, and find one of the main place you would find your friends at. But..I have no idea how to find anyone in a city I have never been to before! Usually Tina would be located in a park, Hope at the nearest pet store, and Marina near some food cart or a sporting goods store.

I'm not even sure if Berlin even has any of those stores, or if it does where they are located! But in this situation they are probably still being chased by the others.

Arg! Now i'm just frustrating myself! Curse my smart brain but not ale to figure out a situation such as this! Maybe there some kind of map or something near by for tourists!

I'll have to go ask someone, I did learn some German back home and was able to learn it quickly.

Walking up behind someone I lightly tap their shoulder and polity ask them if there was a map or anything I could use.

The person looked familiar from behind, but I paid no heed to it. The man slowly turned around and grinned weakly.

"Sorry, chicka but I don't know what you are say~" Looking closely at the man I gasp and noticed who it was.

Crap! It's Spain!

"Oh, Dios mío! I found you~ Lovi I found her!" He yells happily. Romano after hearing that comes running over.

"Oy you did!" He asks. Spain nods and grins taking my hand tightly and starts dragging me back.

**_OH NO!_**

* * *

A/N: *Evil laughter* I managed to write two chapter in one day. I'm sorry if they didn't turn out right it late at night and i'm tired. So I hope you liked it~


	8. Chapter 8: Hope and Marina's POV

Hope's POV

"Can't catch me!" I say laughing to myself.

"Hope get back here!" Germany shouts angrily.

"You can't make me!" I yell, running at top speed.

The perks of being one of the schools best distance runners is fantastic!

'This is so much fun!' I thought to myself. I've been running for so long I think that I might have broken my own record. Good thing all of those running practices came in handy after all. But the same can't go well for the others considering the rest of them hate running. I just hope that no one has gotten caught.

Now lets see here where is a good place to hide- oh a park that should do! Making my way over to the park I rush inside and find myself in an open area with a few large tree here and there.

"Hope!"

"Where are you!?"

Crap! Looking around for some place to hide, I decide to climb the tree and hide up in there. Once I was up high enough I crouched low enough so they didn't see me. I finally saw the figures of both Germany and Italy come out.

"I don't see her anywhere." Italy says. Germany sighs and looks behind a bush.

"Just keep looking. I'll go on ahead for any signs of her, you stay here and keep looking understand?" Italy nods in response, and with that Germany takes off.

Marina's POV

"Oh...my...g-god.." I mumbled in between breaths, with I quickly lost after like 2 minutes of running. It literally felt like my lungs were on fire! God do I hate running, it's evil is what it is! Why did I suggesting running away?

You would think that because I play sports I would actually be able to run a bit better huh? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I'm not even running at the moment, more like 'slow falling' or some type of tripping on air looking run.

This is the last time I am ever doing this again!

Running into an alleyway, I hide behind a large dumpster. Oh god why!? It smells so bad!

"Yo dudette where are you!?" A loud voice boomed.

"Marina-chan?" A softer voice called out.

To be honest I am very surprised that these two didn't catch me will I was dead exhausted, I mean really I wasn't even running...

Panting hard, I peak over to see if those two were still there. I sigh in relief to know that they weren't. Thank god. That was until two arms managed to grab me from behind and tossed me onto their shoulder.

"Hahaha found you!" America laughs. Oh no...nononononononononono! Trying to squirm free of his grasp, his grip got tighter. A bit to tight might I say, which caused me to squeak.

"A-America-san please be careful!" Japan says nervously. America also lets out a nervous chuckle and loosens his grip just a bit.

"S-sorry about that. Now then lets head back shall we!" Trying to think of a quick plan, it pops into my head. Making sure to get my foot close enough I lift it high enough in the air. Before America could question any further, I quickly swing my foot and kick him will full force square in the crotch, causing him to drop like a stone on the ground. Thank you soccer!

I looked up at Japan and he looked at me and we both looked back at America. Who wasn't moving... We both looked at one another again but this time he looked at bit terrified.

Japan opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but before he could get the chance to speak I quickly ran for the hills at full speed...Sadly the same thing happen, after 2 minutes of running I started panting like a lunatic. Alright then now where do I go next? Oh wait is that what I think it is!

Hope's POV

It has been almost an hour...AN HOUR! And Italy is still searching in the same spot! I'm starting to get impatient right now. Maybe I could possibly sneak away?

"Bella where are you?" Italy calls looking behind a random tree. Oh he's distracted, now is my chance!

Slowly climbing down the tree, I reach the bottom and glance at Italy who was busy searching somewhere else. I took a slow and careful step back making sure not to step anything that could potentially give up my current location.

I took a few more steps back until I was far enough away, and I broke into a full on sprint.

Hearing a crunching noise behind me, I look back but failed to notice the large tree root in front of me and tripped on it falling flat on my face.

"A-are you ok bella!?" A panicked Italy asked. I slowly sat up and groaned in pain.

"Yeah I'm alright." Turning to face him, I see that his face is just inches from mine causing me to turn bright red.

"Are you sure your face is red!" I slowly back away and smile sheepishly at him.

"Yes, I couldn't be any better. Now if you'll excuse me." I said before turning away from him and sprinted away, a very sad looking Italy running behind.

Marina's POV

"Marina-chan please come down from there you'll get hurt!" Japan politely asked, as nervous as ever.

"No way! I'm staying up here!" I yelled.

"P-please!" Japan glanced around to see bystanders stare at us as they walked by. I have to admit that this was pretty embarrassing but if it's for the sake of living here I'll do anything.

Ok so somehow, I too managed to climb a tree. Not sure how but I did.

"No!"

"Please, you could fall and hurt yourself!"

"Nope! There is nothing you can do to make me come down or anywa-"

Too late, while I was talking I managed to slip on the branch. Falling to the ground, I land head first with a loud 'THUD!' my vision going fuzzy and my head throbbing in pain.

Japan rushed over to me panicking, unsure if I was alright or not.

"Marina-chan are you alright!?" Japan asked.

"Mr. Sir gi meg sjokolade! Jeg vil ha det nå!" I laughed. That is a clear sign that I am most definitely not ok.

* * *

_A/N: Ok so this chapter ended up being longer than I thought, all well I just hope that you like it. I'm going to make both Elizabeth's and Tina's POVS longer in the next chapter. Thanks~_


End file.
